Our Revels
by PixieRed
Summary: The Phantom Thieves successfully steal Okumura's heart. Nothing goes wrong. However, they soon encounter a new type of Palace with a powerful distortion. This is a multi-POV shipfic focusing on Ren/Makoto but including a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Morgana trotted through the alleys of Yongen-jaya, his feet lightly treading fence tops and window sills. This late at night there were few lights from the buildings. The ward was instead cast in the glow of the moon. Ren had long since gone to sleep, resting up for the big group party the following day. It had been a while since Morgana had last gone exploring in Yongen-jaya. He rarely indulged, thinking the act too "cat"-like, but this night he felt the overwhelming urge.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

A man's voice was calling.

 _Hmph_ , thought Morgana, continuing to lightly pad along a fence. _As if I would respond to that._

"Here kitty kitty kitty." The voice called again. Morgana refused to acknowledge it.

After a pause, the voice spoke one more. "I know how you can become human."

Morgana stopped and looked up, his eyes glowing in the moonlight and his ears twitching, attempting to locate the voice's owner.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

––––– ––––– –––––

Fireworks punctuated the Phantom Thieves' evening at Destinyland. Ren's eyes wandered to his friends. They sat at the delicately set table, the remains of their dinner lingering in case someone got a second wind. Everyone seemed sleepily content—they had spent the day making good memories and were winding down from a big meal.

Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba had really gotten into the Land of Dreams. They had been the first to run to each ride. They had teased each other into festive headbands and were now bickering like cranky children.

Every time Yusuke spoke, it seemed to be about a new idea he had, spawned by a ride or the sights or someone's reactions to either.

Makoto had required more coaxing than the others, but Ren was happy to do so under the guise of broadening her horizons. It was nice that it meant she ended up next to him on nearly every ride. The clearness of her eyes, that sparkle she got when discovering new things was shared with him. Beside her, it was almost like they were on a date.

Ren snapped his head away. Had he been staring too long?

His gaze landed on the cat next. Morgana was more quiet than Ren had expected, but brought up how he would never be allowed in a place like this normally.

Rounding out the group was Haru. Her day had been filled with laughter, often at all of their behavior. Though the party was in her honor, she played hostess and guide. Ren understood why she enjoyed it though. There was something special about sharing things with friends.

His eyes wandered to Makoto again.

It wasn't only her though.

The fact that his friends were happy made him happy. For the first time in a while he felt satisfied. The Phantom Thieves had hit their stride. They could _do_ something, make things right, instead of just reacting. In mere minutes, they would learn the identity of the Black Mask too.

"Hey, isn't it almost time?" Ann was checking her phone when Ren looked up at her. "You know, for the press conference."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves took out their phones. Ren unlocked his screen and pulled up the feed.

The press conference started promptly. Okumura admitted to the working conditions throughout the Okumura conglomerate and took full responsibility. He also confessed he requested his competitors be taken care of, though he hadn't realized at first what that meant. While the media had long been aware of the simmering labor scandal, his connection to the "accidents" that had happened to competitors was new information. The press bombarded Okumura with questions.

None of them were answered with identifiable information regarding Black Mask.

After the conference ended and Okumura walked off the stage, the Phantom Thieves stared into their phones, flummoxed.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Ren sighed. He had gotten complacent.

"It looks like Okumura didn't know who he contracting," said Morgana.

"Awww, this means we're back to square one!" Ryuji all but threw himself into the back of his seat, returning to the disaffected slouch he had before the conference started.

"Worse yet," Makoto sighed. "This is going to drive whoever is behind the shutdowns to change their tactics."

Each student looked down at the remains of their dinner.

"Oh! We should still celebrate," Makoto waved her hands in front of her. She was so cute when frazzled. "Conditions are going to improve for numerous workers and I'm really relieved for Haru."

"Yes. Thank you for stopping my father," Haru nodded. She held one hand in the other. Her voice was quiet. It wavered. "And I feel like I can finally relax knowing I'm not going to be sent off with that creep."

"Yeah. We did good," Ryuji grinned. He looked down at his phone. His eyes widened and his brows raised. He held it up for everyone to see. "The Phan-Site is already buzzin' with our success. Look how popular we are now. Just cuz we don't got a lead on the mental shutdowns, doesn't mean we can't help people."

"Yes. Definitely!" Haru smiled.

"We should give the Phan-Site a few days to stabilize, then see if it has any leads," said Makoto.

Ren nodded in agreement. "In the mean time, Futaba, can you look into whoever Okumura could have been contracting?"

"Mmmm, I've been trying..." Futaba pressed her lips together and looked down before raising up again, full of energy. "But maybe this is the plot point I need to level up!"

Just then, a cluster of booms interrupted the group. The grand finale of the fireworks show had begun. The Phantom Thieves looked up as bursts of color and light took over the sky.

Ren looked over at Makoto and watched the different hues light her face. He lingered a little too long as she noticed, turning towards him. Her expression was momentarily questioning, but soon became a reassuring smile. She turned back to the firework display.

The Phantom Thieves adjourned shortly after the show finished. Individual black cars, each attended by a driver in a suit, were waiting for them in the park's large horseshoe entranceway. Haru really lived in a different world than the rest of them.

As Ren moved to get into one of the cars, he felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Haru.

"I know this wasn't the ideal outcome," Haru said, her eyes averted at first, but eventually meeting his. "But it really meant a lot to me. I have my father and my future back. So, thank you, both of you."

With that, Haru kissed Ren on the cheek and Morgana on his forehead. She smiled sweetly and then rushed off to her own private car, not looking back. Ren stared for a moment, placing his hand on his cheek.

––––– ––––– –––––

"Attention class, we have a new transfer student," Ms. Kawakami stood at the front of the classroom next to a boy in a Shujin uniform. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a gold ribbon. He had a confident, yet easy-going smile and wore his jacket open over the standard white turtleneck.

"I'm Amamiya Jin, nice to meet you," the student bowed.

The murmurs started immediately.

"Amamiya? Do you think they're related? They look similar."

"Why is he transferring so late in the year?"

"Look at his eyes. Is he a foreigner?"

"This is way more interesting than what happened to that Big Bang Burger guy."

"We get all the weirdos."

"Right before midterms? Bad luck."

"He looks like Amamiya with better hair."

Upon hearing the last comment, Ren toyed with the lock of hair that hung between his eyes. The new student was either gifted or used a lot of product.

"That's not the only difference," Morgana offered after peeking his head out of the desk to see the new student. "He also doesn't need glasses and he's taller than you."

Ren frowned.

Ann turned and looked at him, her question obvious on her face. Ren shrugged.

"That's enough," Ms. Kawakami's voice was raised. The class quieted. She turned to Amamiya Jin. "Why don't you take that open seat over there, next to Takamaki-san."

Turning to Ann as he took his seat, the new student smiled through half-lidded eyes. He took her hand into his and kissed her finger tips.

"Eh?!" Ann's eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped. Her cheeks began to redden. Ren found his own fingers brushing his cheek, recalling the events of the night before.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Jin said as he let her fingers fall from his hand.

"It's like a fairytale!"

"Oh of course it's always Takamaki."

"His funeral."

"I'm not giving up!"

The transfer student then turned to Ren. "It seems we have the same name, so please call me Jin."

"He's not afraid of Amamiya?"

"He's so weird!"

"I'm still not giving up!"

"I said that's enough," Ms. Kawakami reiterated, louder still. "Now everyone turn to page 347..."

––––– ––––– –––––

"Alright, two curry breads, a yakisoba bread, an' a melon bread," Ryuji opened his arms, letting his haul drop unceremoniously on the cafeteria table before sitting down next to Ann.

The part-time model grabbed a curry bread and a melon bread, one in each hand. It was convenient having the fastest student on two feet happily acting as bread shuttle—anything to show off to Ren after all. She smirked.

Ryuji grabbed the other two breads and looked across the table at Ren's hand-made onigiri. "No complainin' that I didn't get you anything."

Ren simply nodded.

Ryuji paused. Ann knew what he was expecting. Usually Morgana would have some sort of barb ready. They both looked towards Ren's bag.

Ren leaned over and peeked inside. He then looked back up at them. "He's sleeping."

 _Weird._

Ryuji turned to Ann and shrugged.

"So no Haru or Makoto today?" Ann asked. She didn't want to dig in if the others were coming.

"We're trying to lay low after yesterday," said Ren. He raised his fingers by his face but then let them drop. "Haru..."

"Yeah. I getcha," said Ryuji, resting his bad leg on the other as he sat down.

It didn't seem like the students or even most of the teachers had made the connection between Okumura Haru and Okumura Foods. Still, it was better not to draw attention while Haru's father's confession was fresh in everyone's memory.

"And Makoto?" Ann couldn't help but prod. She had caught Ren checking the door at least twice since they sat down. Up until recently she had thought Ren and Makoto spent a lot of time together because of team activities, but between last night and today, it was becoming obvious that Ren had it _bad_.

Ren looked at the door again.

 _Poor guy._

"She's probably busy with school festival stuff..." he mumbled.

Ann hadn't liked Makoto at first. Like most people, she thought the class president was a self-serving robot who didn't care a lick about the other students. It was only when she joined the team that Ann learned she actually cared deeply about others. However, the girl was so serious it was easy to overlook... and hard to get close. She wasn't much of a shoulder to cry on, but she'd be the first to try to actually _do_ something.

Ann supposed it took all types.

However, she had no idea what Makoto thought about Ren. So it made sense why he wouldn't either.

 _Poor Ren._

Not that Mr. Silent was always so easy to read either... She'd gotten use to him though, Joker all the more so. Makoto was still intimidating.

"Is this seat taken?" It was Jin.

Ren hesitated, his eyes shifting towards the door once more. Ann was about to say something when he spoke. "Please. Go ahead."

"Ryuji, this is Amamiya Jin. He transferred into our class today," Ann explained. Jin made a shallow bow before sitting down across from Ann. "Jin, this is Sakamoto Ryuji. He's a friend of ours in class 2-E."

"Mm," Ryuji nodded, his mouth already stuffed with bread. He looked over at Ren, likely with the same question Ann had had on hearing the name. Like before, Ren only shrugged.

"A pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Jin," said the boy. He took out a simple oval-shaped bento, muted gold in color. Inside were the usual staples—broiled salmon, wrapped eggs, umeboshi. Ann supposed just because his eyes were blue didn't mean he couldn't be traditional. She was the same after all.

It was nice not being alone in that regard.

"So, where're you from?" Ryuji asked right after swallowing his bite of curry bread.

"Ishinomaki," said Jin. "My father recently transferred for work."

"Oh man, were you hit by the tsuna-hrrrk," Ryuji shot a look at Ann. She glared back at him equally hard as she retracted her elbow from his ribs.

"It's quite alright. A natural question," Jin smiled. "We were lucky enough to live in a relatively untouched part of town. It affected us all though."

Ann wasn't sure what to say. Judging by Ryuji and Ren, she wasn't alone.

"Thank you for your delicacy though Ann," Jin leaned in and smiled with a hint of a smirk, just enough to temper his next words. "You're as kind as you are beautiful."

"Heh," Ann narrowed her eyes. She supposed she'd give this a chance. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_."

"But where do I want to go?" Jin's expression was unchanged. "I already have the best seat in the class."

 _Not bad._

Most guys would have either flubbed it completely or turned it into a date request too fast. Of course, most guys wouldn't have made it even this far. Though... why did she give _this_ guy a-

"Right." Ryuji huffed. Ann gave him a look. The least they could do was be nice to the transfer student... nicer than she had been to Ren at first.

The memory of her sarcastic remarks on his first day replayed, just as cringeworthy as ever. It had been _months_ ago and the thought of her display of behavior still made her queasy. At least it didn't surface as often. She shook it aside. It was lunchtime.

Ann certainly didn't want to stand between anyone else and lunch. More so, she didn't want anything to stand between her and lunch. School mornings were way too long.

The four students seemed to have a tacit agreement in that regard.

"So how long ya been here?" Ryuji looked up at he new guy after having practically inhaled his food. Track team members were like that.

"We moved here a few days ago," responded Jin after he finished chewing. "Today's my first day at school."

"That mean you get to skip midterms?" Ryuji's eyes sparkled as he grinned.

"Ugh! Why'd you to bring that up?" Ann pouted. In between phantom thieving and work she hadn't been studying at all.

Ryuji furrowed his brow at her and shrugged, palms up and open. He released his breath. It was a near silent _What do you want from me?_

"When are they?" asked Jin.

"Monday." Ann and Ryuji groaned simultaneously.

"Ah." Jin's mouth hung open. "I didn't realize-"

He was interrupted by an intercom announcement.

 **Amamiya Jin. Please report to the faculty office.**

"Hopefully I'll find out soon," said Jin as he stood up, packing away his mostly-finished bento.

When Jin was far enough away, Ryuji started talking. "Is that guy for real? What's with all that kissin' up?"

"Kissing up?" Ann repeated.

"Y'know, like about how beautiful you are and stuff," Ryuji rested his cheek in his hand, his elbow planted on the table. He rolled his eyes and frowned.

"It was like two sentences." Ann couldn't help but roll her eyes back at him. "And wait, are you saying I'm not beautiful?"

"I wasn't saying that!" Ryuji raised both his hands.

"Then why is it _kissing up_ , huh?" Ann put her hands on her hips.

Ryuji turned to Ren. "C'mon, you're with me right, that guy is weird."

Ren's gaze shifted between Ann and Ryuji. Both stared at him, waiting. He swallowed before squeaking out a response. "Ann is beautiful and that guy is a little strange."

Ann folded her arms in front of her. "How political."

––––– ––––– –––––

"Each class needs to fill out this form as confirmation of their festival activity," Makoto told the other student council members present. "Check if the class representatives are still here. If not, place the form in their homeroom teacher's box. Wada, you do the first years. Hasegawa, you do the third years. I'll take the second years."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to do the second years?" asked Hasegawa. She was the sole second year present.

Of course Hasegawa had to pick today to be detail-oriented. Having missed lunch, Makoto planned to check in with Ren. About team stuff. Of course.

"This is a great chance to introduce yourself to the third year teachers," Makoto smiled as she spoke through grit teeth.

The three students exited the student council office. Wada and Hasegawa took off towards the classrooms. Makoto paused for a moment, overhearing the students gossiping in the hallway.

News of the second year transfer student had spread fast and rumors even faster. Some were sure he was a relative of Ren's, sent to keep him out of further trouble. Some claimed he had princess-carried Ann off during lunch. Some suggested he was from an exotic European country. Some were sure the Amamiya family had something to do with the yakuza. Absolutely no one suggested he was just a regular guy with the same family name.

"Maaa-Kooo-Chan~" Haru snuck up behind Makoto, poking both sides of her waist.

"Kyaa!" Makoto went straight as a board, her shoulders jerking. She may have even hopped. The shock seemed to travel through every nerve.

"You're so cute!" Haru giggled and then looked at the print-outs Makoto was holding. "Whatcha~ doing~?"

"These are forms for the school festival," Makoto tried to brush off her earlier lack of grace. "I need to take these to the second year representatives."

"I see," Haru's eyebrows raised twice while she grinned. "I'll come with. I want to see the new transfer student."

Haru followed Makoto to the second floor. Makoto had planned to start from class 2-A, but Haru stopped at the 2-D windows and peered through the glass.

"He really does look like Ren," said Haru. She tilted her head, bringing a single raised finger in front of her lips as her eyes searched upwards. "Though... he looks more like Ren does in the Metaverse. Hmm..."

Makoto followed Haru's gaze. The transfer student appeared to be talking with the class representative. Her friend was right. The new student had that same air of confidence that Ren only let show among Phantom Thieves.

"Come on, let's go in and say hi!" Haru wrapped her arms around one of Makoto's and began dragging her in. Makoto supposed the distraction from the previous night's events couldn't hurt. Haru's father would likely face racketeering and accessory charges, something no one had brought up. Makoto sighed and pulled the class 2-D form from her stack.

Inside the classroom, Ren and Ann were still in their seats. Ryuji had joined them, sitting across from Ann. He was already wearing his gym uniform. She had heard he started running with the track team on occasion, but didn't join because he couldn't commit to meets when there was Phantom Thief work to be done.

"I still think he's suspicious," Ryuji was explaining. He was looking through the corner of his eyes at the transfer student. "I mean, we _just_ stole Okumura's heart an' then he shows up?"

"Shhhh," Ann's admonishment hissed through grid teeth.

Ren was frowning at him as well.

"You idiot..." Morgana moaned.

Makoto crossed her arms and stared down Ryuji. Haru stood just behind her.

"Uh oh..." Ann smiled.

"Oh hey, Makoto, Haru," Ryuji gulped. "Come to see the transfer student?"

"Yes!" Haru's enthusiastic confirmation overshadowed Makoto's "I'm here on student council business."

Haru turned to Ren. "Are you sure you're not related?"

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and appeared to be thinking for a moment before shaking his head.

Makoto turned to the transfer student for a better look. They had similar builds, similar features. He carried himself with the same charm as Joker too. However, there were differences. The new student had a bluer cast, set by his fairer skin and blue eyes. Ren's eyes were a neutral gray, easy to overlook at first, but comforting and inviting once you got to know him. Sometimes she'd look up and their eyes would meet, as if he'd been looking at her like he-

She felt her face warm. Her eyes found her shoes. She was overthinking things. People caught gazes all the time by random chance. Most were forgotten. It didn't mean anything. She shouldn't pretend Ren's were more.

"Ah Ren, Ann, are these more of your friends?" The transfer student. Makoto looked up, finding him approaching. He must've finished with the class representative. "I'm Amamiya Jin—please call me Jin."

As Jin reached for Makoto's hand, Ren put his own hand on the new student's forearm and spoke. "That's a little out of place here."

Makoto looked at Ren. It was odd. If Jin was a foreigner, maybe he meant to shake hands? That normally wouldn't bother Ren though. She turned to Jin. "I'm Niijima Makoto. I'm president of the student council. Welcome to Shujin Academy."

"Thank you. I'm honored to be personally welcomed by the student council president," Jin smiled with a shallow bow. She supposed like Ren, he could be quite charming. However, she wasn't there to gawk.

"You'll have to pardon me, I need to speak with Watanabe-san," Makoto excused herself. As she walked across the classroom, she overhead Ann introducing Haru. A few girls in the class were looking on. The new student was certainly flashy, but something made Makoto feel uneasy. Why was he so interested in them?

––––– ––––– –––––

Ren suppressed a yawn. While Jin joining his class the previous day had broken things up a bit, today had been fairly uneventful. It didn't help that he had stayed up too late the night before. Morgana had wandered off early in the evening, leaving no one to keep him in check with respect to bed time. At least they would be good on infiltration aids for a while.

The cat was sound asleep when he woke up and couldn't be roused to come to school. Not having the running commentary of Morgana in his desk also made the day seem to drag on. Jin eating lunch with him, Ann, and Ryuji again had changed things up a bit, but the transfer student spent most of his time focusing on Ann.

The last half hour of school seemed to crawl. The minute hand on the clock seemed to have barely moved each time he checked. Thankfully it was self-absorbed Ms. Chouno this last period. She seemed more interested in Jin than noticing Ren's digressions. He wasn't sure he was spry enough to dodge Mr. Ushimaru's chalk at this point in the day.

Finally, school let out.

Ren headed to the library to exchange books. The hallways were busier than usual with students preparing for the school festival. It was nice to have them focus on something constructive rather than their usual gossip. Already he was getting sick of conversations that needed to first differentiate the "bad transfer student" from the "good transfer student."

A group of students carried what looked liked a backdrop of a play, bringing Ren to a halt as they blocked the hallway en route from the practice building towards the 2-C classroom.

As Ren waited, he noticed an odd shadow on the floor. It looked a bit like a cat. He looked up, searching for the source. Maybe Morgana had followed him to school after all. To Ren's knowledge, Morgana hadn't ridden the trains by himself before, but it wouldn't be a challenge for a Phantom Thief.

"Mrow," a cat, very similar to Morgana in coloring, stood on all fours on the outer ledge of the hallway window. On his collar was embossed a chalice. When their eyes met, time seemed to stop.

"Hey, don't just space out!" Ann called out. Ren turned towards her. She was wearing a red and white gingham maid uniform and carrying a tray with five omelette rice dishes, each adorned with a ketchup heart. In the background, he heard several of Ann's regulars calling for her.

"Ann-chan! My tea is getting cold!"

"Ann-chan! It's my birthday so give me lots of love!"

Ren brought a white-gloved hand to the bridge of his nose. He had really zoned out there. He looked towards his section, a set of dainty white-clothed tables among many. His princesses didn't seem to be wanting. That was a relief.

The café was huge, spanning several floors, each requiring several maids and butlers. Rouge walls were accented with gold moulding. Velvetty red carpet covered the floors. Tables wrapped around the perimeter of each floor with a view into a giant open atrium, lined by gold-leafed metal railings.

Ann and Yusuke's sections were crowded as always with all types and ages. Haru, clad in red with white polka dots, was pouring coffee for one of her customers. Her corner was decorated in warm browns and was more softly lit than the rest of the café. She attracted coffee connoisseurs and those looking for a quiet place to work or read.

"If you have so much free time, go tell Makoto a customer is requesting her," Ann teased.

"Really, who?" Ren looked over the railing towards entrance way several floors down.

Ann motioned with her head. "The one standing perfectly straight."

Ren squinted as much as his monocle would allow. The customer seemed rather ordinary, but Ren decided he didn't like him.

"Well?" Ann coaxed him.

"Where is Makoto?" he asked.

"She's in the office, doing the books." With that, Ann skipped off, somehow keeping the tray stable. Her fans were likely growing impatient.

Ren checked on his princesses once again before turning towards the office to look for Makoto. No one seemed to be waiting for him. A few minutes with Makoto couldn't hurt, could it?

––––– ––––– –––––

Futaba waited by the counter for her omurice order from the kitchen. She shifted her balance from one striped over-the-knee sock to the next. In turn, her fingers grasped and released the large brown tray she held . in front of her red maid uniform. She hoped the omurice would never come and she wouldn't have to go back out there. So far the orders being pushed out the window were all for Yusuke. Maybe it would stay that way...

The tall boy stood at one of the prep tables. Despite his tightly tailored jacket and restrictive high-necked shirt and tie, he was moving at lightning pace, wielding the ketchup bottle with speed and precision, not letting a drop go to waste. Fanciful and intricate hearts of ketchup along with sometimes elegant and sometimes bold calligraphy covered the omurice dishes on his trays. Similar work was done in chocolate and jam for the desserts. Futuba felt even more inadequate. All her hearts came out shaky and misshapen.

 _Stupid Inari._

"Aw man, I got a Yusuke order ahead of me," Ryuji noted as he walked in the service area and surveyed the tickets hanging above the counter. Even in butler attire he slouched and bowed his legs. "Give me a break."

"Y-you can go ahead of me!" Futaba offered.

"Oh no, you ain't hidin' behind me," said Ryuji, somehow managing to cross his arms with a tray in tow. "The floor manager will have my ass if I help you shirk your fans."

"Mmmm... Can't I just wait a little longer?" Futaba whined. She raised a finger, her hand shaking, as she began her next suggestion, the rising pitch of her voice giving away the fact that even she thought it a weak argument. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

"You should cherish your fans," Yusuke said as he flourished the ketchup bottle. "After all, poor Ryuji doesn't have any."

"I do so have fans!" Ryuji stomped his foot.

"Oh?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Then where are they?"

"I don't want fans!" Futaba brought the tray up in front of her face. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster. Every thought of going back onto the floor made it worse. She slid down the wall behind her until she was sitting. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

Yusuke and Ryuji both stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Futaba wished she could just disappear.

"Come on, it's okay, it's okay," Ryuji spoke uncharacteristically softly as he got down on one knee to speak with her. "It'll be fine. We're all out there with you."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I don't want to go." Futaba put the tray against her forehead, hiding from Yusuke, Ryuji, and the rest of the world. She was on the verge of tears. Why had she taken this job in the first place? It was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. It made no sense! She would never take a job like this.

She would never take a job like this...

Futaba dropped the tray from her head and looked up at Yusuke and Ryuji. "Guys... this isn't real."

For a brief moment, Futaba's goggles appeared on her face. Her eyes darted around the display before it faded. "We're in a Palace."

* * *

Author's Note (2019/08/18): I came up with and started writing this story in August 2017 based on only the Persona 5 released in North America earlier that year. I'm continuing with the original plot, though some of the assumptions made may run counter to P5R or other entries to the series.

I've heavily edited the first three chapters with what I've learned in the intervening two years (to the day!), resulting in over 7,500+ words of new text. The originals are available off my github which is linked from AO3 where such links are allowed. The changes I've made span the gamut of writing improvements as well as a concerted effort to move things along more quickly. This fic remains a bit of an experiment for me. I hope some enjoy reading it and I welcome (and love) feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren entered the floor manager's office, a spacious but dimly lit room in contrast with the rest of the café. Makoto was sitting at the floor manager's desk, pencil in one hand, working on a thick ledger. She seemed to be lost in work, not noticing his entrance. He took a moment to admire her. She wore a simple red maid outfit with a lace-up front and white blouse over her usual black leggings.

"Isn't this the floor manager's job?" Ren said casually as we walked up to the Makoto. He smiled as she jolted her head and shoulders up, obviously startled. She may have even squeaked.

 _So cute._

He walked around to Makoto's side of the desk and hopped up, sitting next to the ledger, facing her, his legs dangling.

"Well... if you want something done right..." Makoto started, briefly frowning at the large book of numbers before raising her head and smiling. "By the way, you'll be happy to know you placed third on our floor last month, behind Ann and Yusuke."

"It must be the monocle," he grinned.

"I don't think it was the monocle," she deadpanned.

Ren considered continuing to tease her—he knew they didn't agree on his accoutrements—but he figured he would save it. There were other ways to keep the conversation going. "So how many more do I need to beat Yusuke?"

Makoto's eyes widened. Her upper lip curled like a smile but her lower lip didn't follow. She almost started saying something several times. Ren decided to let her off the hook. "I see. Bad luck to be on the same floor as the café's top butler."

"Actually..." Makoto's lips continued to waver between smiling and frowning. Her eyebrows puckered. "The café's top butler is Akechi Goro up on floor eight."

Ren grimaced.

Of course it was Akechi.

"I'm guessing you didn't come in here just to check on your stats," Makoto held each end of her pencil between her fingertips. He wondered if he was bothering her. Was she that eager to go back to work?

Ren knew he should tell her about her waiting customer, the one Ann had pointed out. However... that stiff could wait a little longer.

He leaned a little closer to Makoto, grinning. "No, I came here to see you."

Makoto turned to him at full attention, eyes wide and lips parted for just a moment. She pressed them together and set her brow. A soft blush spreading across her cheeks, almost missable save for her fair skin, betrayed her professional mask. She scolded him anyway. "S-stop teasing me. I'm not one of your princesses."

He leaned further, his smirk giving way to an equally serious expression. "So it's okay if I mean it then?"

Makoto stared at him, her eyes searching his, her lips parted slightly, as if preparing to ask a question that never came.

Ren looked for any sign of an answer, becoming very aware of the sounds of blood and adrenaline coursing through him. He reached to her, first brushing a stray hair behind her ear and then letting his hand linger on her cheek, her warmth permeating his glove.

She didn't pull back.

He ran his hand along her jawline, tilting her face towards him as he leaned in closer still and-

"Guys! Something's not right!" Ryuji burst into the floor office, Yusuke and Futaba behind him. He stopped in his tracks a meter or so from the desk, the other two flanking him. His next words came out slowly as he glanced between Ren and Makoto. "What are you doing?"

"P-Practicing!" Makoto had somehow managed to jump out of her chair and land several paces away. Her face was flush.

 _How am I supposed to interpret that?_

Ren felt an uncomfortable knot form in his chest.

Turning to the others, he fought to keep the frustration out of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"None of this is real," Yusuke stated.

 _What?_

Well, that was a common response to Yusuke.

"What do you mean?" Ren pressed on.

"This! This whole thing," Ryuji raised his arms in front of him, his palms open. "We don't work at a maid and butler café. We never have. Just look at this place. It doesn't even make any sense."

"What...?" Makoto brought her fingers to her forehead.

"Think about it," Yusuke gestured at nothing in particular. "When did we start working here? Why did we take these jobs? How is it we all work together? Why does a maid café of this size exist?"

"How did we ever convince Futuba to do this?" Ryuji added. Futuba nodded vigorously as he did.

Ren searched his memory for answers, but every time he felt a hint of a clue, it never materialized. His head hurt. Everything had felt so real but the more he searched, the more the world around him seemed off, fake.

They were right, this wasn't real.

"Then..." Makoto seemed to have come to the conclusion at the same time.

"This is a Palace," said Futuba, her voice lower than normal.

"I-I don't remember us..." Makoto was still holding her head.

"Neither do we," said Ryuji. "The last thing I remember was running with the track team."

"I was working on a painting," said Yusuke.

"Then how did we get here?" asked Ren. The last thing he remembered was needing to get to the school library. He felt there was something else, but it wasn't coming to him.

"And why were we..." Makoto started as she turned to him. When their eyes met she snapped her head back. The sides of her bangs fell over her cheeks, but through them he could see she was reddening again.

The looping thread in Ren's consciousness, that he had almost kissed Makoto, came to the forefront. What had he been thinking? He couldn't pursue Makoto. He had thought through this before.

One, she probably would punch him.

 _Really hard._

Two, it was too great a risk to the Phantom Thieves dynamic, whether it was successful or not. The team had been operating from one crisis to the next. They had to be at the top of their game.

Three, he would be leaving in a few months anyway.

He glanced back at her and thought for a moment.

...was she going to punch him for earlier?

Makoto lifted her head, bringing a hand to her a chin. She was still staring down at some spot on the floor. Her words were barely audible, like she was talking to herself. "It's like we were playing to someone else's scenario. Like our own hearts were being changed..."

...so, maybe she wasn't going to punch him?

Instead, she began pacing back and forth, the mary janes of her maid uniform thumping softly on the carpet. This time, her voice was more clear. "Why are we in these costumes... even after realizing this is a Palace? Who's Palace is this?"

"We don't know," said Futuba.

"It may be that this palace represents a stronger distortion than we've ever dealt with," Makoto continued to pace. "Or, this could be the changed tactics of the enemy we feared. Either way, there is a strong likelihood the one in the black mask is here—drawn in like we were or the cause of it. We need to be careful. Where's Mona? He may have some idea of what this is."

"Necronomicon doesn't pick him up near here," Futaba shook her head. "He might be on another floor,"

Worrisome.

"Let's get Panther and Noir first," Ren took a deep breath. "Then we look for Mona and the source of this Palace."

––––– ––––– –––––

Haru hummed to herself as she meandered through the tables in her section. In one hand she held her latest pot of coffee, her experimental brew of the day. She was particularly proud of this one, created from beans she had raised from the soil up. Seeing her customers breath in the aroma and smile was always gratifying.

Despite the fact they came to read the news, chat amongst themselves, or find a quiet space to work, they didn't seem to mind her faint musical additions either. At least one had said he found it endearing.

Ann, a section over, was a whirlwind of activity. How she balanced the demands of so many customers Haru didn't know. She preferred the more mellow pace of her section and her customers, even if it meant she would never rank above third on the floor.

It was a special day for the model. Her friend from work, Mika, was visiting. In response, her smile seemed to shine even more bright than normal.

Ann was interrupted in her revelry by Ren and the others, every single maid and butler on the floor other than Haru. It was strange. Didn't they need to be tending to their own sections? And where were their smiles? How could they show such dour faces in front of customers?

Whatever Ren was saying wasn't good. Ann's smile faded and her face scrunched. She brought her hands to her cheeks. Haru wondered what was going on. Perhaps she should join-

"Haru-chan! I must have another cup!"

"Certainly Master!" Haru put on a bright smile that seemed to help allay her worries. She glided over to her customer. That's right. She had people to take care of. She would have to see what that was all about later.

After checking on a few more guests and starting another pot of coffee brewing, Haru looked over to Ann's section. They were still talking, right in front of the customers too. Ann looked terribly confused and bothered. Haru bit her lip. If the floor manager were to see this, what would he say?

She continued watching, like she couldn't look away.

Something was off.

She swore she saw one of Ann's fans fade away.

Haru blinked several times.

Shouldn't there be more customers? Where had Ann's friend gone?

Haru shook her head. She must have just imagined it. There was a pressure building at her temples. She was concentrating too hard.

It was silly. She needed to mind her own section.

A few refilled cups of coffee and happy customers later and she was feeling much better.

"Haru." Ren's voice. His deep timbre seemed to carry extra gravity.

Normally she would be happy to have his attention, but today...

Haru turned towards him. The others were behind him. Gone were the smiles that made working at the café so wonderful. The coffee in her pot sloshed as she gripped the handle. She took a step back. "E-everyone... What are you doing? In front the customers-"

"There are no customers," Ren's gaze was locked on hers. "This isn't real."

"W-what?" A breathy laugh escaped Haru's lips. There were clearly customers. Why was he saying this?

"The customers, our jobs, the café—all of it isn't real." Ren took a step forward to Haru's step back. There was a forcefulness behind his voice she wasn't used to. "This is a Palace."

"A Palace?" The way Ren used that word seemed familiar. What did he...? No. They had customers to worry about. She forced a giggle. "What are you talking about? We're plainly at a café. We're all in uniform. You should get back to your sections. Your fans are waiting."

"No Haru ...or rather, Noir. It's an illusion, a cognition," Ren didn't let up. Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Did they all believe him? "Can you tell me why you took this job? When you started?"

Noir... that named seemed familiar as well. Haru brushed it aside. She could be firm too. She took a step forward. "I've always wanted to have a café. I've been cultivating coffee beans for this very purpose. I hired designers to get the look just right. I've worked to make the culture, the atmosphere here what is now."

"Look at the rest of the café," Ren gestured across the other sections. "Does this match your atmosphere?"

Haru compared her section, a cozy coffee shop, to the pink and gold of the rest of the café. It was strange. Hadn't she wanted a corner shop? No. No, it was fine. She felt her voice rising. She couldn't contain it. "You're free to do what you want with your own sections. My customers enjoy mine."

"What are all of you doing!?" It was the floor manager. He was an older man in a classic butler outfit. "Get back to work!"

"A shadow!" Futaba shouted. For a moment, Haru thought she saw some sort of red and black headgear appear over her.

The floor manager leaned backwards, arching in a way no human should be able to do. He burst into a mess of black and red streams before re-forming as a monster. It had the form of a figure, a man. Fire billowed from his head, his stomach, and his missing forearms and and shins. The monster floated in the air, shooting more fire at her friends. Haru crouched and screamed as Yusuke was sent flying toward the wall.

"Wanna try that on me?" Ann leaped into the monster's line of sight, suddenly brandishing a whip. She leaned over towards the fiend, her hips swaying from side to side, like she was ready to jump elsewhere should it attack. When it didn't come, she jumped forward twice and lashed her whip at him.

Haru looked on, unable to move. None of this made any sense.

 _Yusuke!_

She had to check on Yusuke!

Haru ran towards where her friend had landed. She saw Makoto was doing the same.

"Johanna!" Makoto called. An motorcycle, glowing blue over chrome, sped next to her.

Haru blinked. They were on the fifth floor. Where had it come from?

Makoto jumped onto the bike. Her hand covered half her face.

Swirls of white encircled Yusuke as she stood over him. He jolted. His chest jerked like from a strong hiccup. His eyes fluttered but didn't quite open. At least he was alive.

Thank goodness.

Haru turned back to Makoto, still straddling the strange glowing motorcycle. She looked strong, confident... even more so than when she was directing things as student council president. But...

"Makoto! Your skirt!" Haru exclaimed.

"Huh? ...Oh!" Makoto's eyes went wide and her skin flushed. She grabbed the center of her skirt with her right hand and pulled down. The motorcycle disappeared beneath her. She landed on her bottom with a thud.

Haru crawled over to where Makoto had landed and whispered. "I don't think anyone saw."

Makoto's was looking away. Her face was still bright red.

Haru looked around. Ann and the others were still fighting the blazing monster man. "What's going on?"

"We've been _trying_ to tell you," Makoto grit her teeth. She took a deep breath. Her next words came out more composed, teacher-like. "This is a Palace—a cognitive space created by a distorted mind. Usually we come to these Palaces to remove the distortion. We're known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The name seemed familiar... so many strange words today seemed to nick at the corners of her mind... but still, Makoto wasn't making any sense. "But what about that monster?"

"That monster is a _shadow_ ," Makoto explained. "Palaces attract shadows. Sometimes we have to fight them."

Yusuke groaned. He propped himself against the wall. His voice was low and labored. "Usually we choose to go to a Palace, but this time we entered one unknown to us. We seem to have been caught in the Palace's distortion."

He tried to stand, his hand pressing against the wall. He grunted as he rose.

Makoto hopped up in front of him. She held out a hand, palm toward him, an indication to stop.

"Don't," she said. "Let us handle it. He'll fry you."

With that, Makoto bolted towards the others. Giant spiky knuckles appeared on her hands as she ran. The next time her motorcycle showed up, she seemed to have figured out how sit on it in a skirt.

Ryuji was swinging at the monster with a giant bat. Ren seemed to be summoning monsters of his own and with them all manner of magic. Futaba stood off to the side, near the railing. A UFO hovered behind her in the atrium.

Haru held her head. Nothing made sense and everything hurt. She winced seeing her friends taking a beating from the monster. At least it wasn't attacking the customers.

 _The customers!_

Haru scanned the room for them, expecting to see them cowering in confusion and fear. Instead, none of them acknowledged what was going on at all. They continued sipping their coffee and reading their magazines.

Her face fell to to a small frown. Her eyebrows felt heavy over her eyes.

It was because they weren't real.

Haru watched as her favorite customers faded away. The others followed. Soon her section was empty.

She sighed. It would have been nice, her café...

Haru took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. She steeled her eyes at the monster. She held out her arm. The handle of a giant axe appeared in her palm. She walked towards the battle.

"Milady!" Circular shields appeared before all of her friends.

"Welcome back Noir!" Ann shouted with a smile.

Haru nodded in acknowledgement and readied her axe.

––––– ––––– –––––

The Phantom Thieves exited the café. After defeating the floor manager, the team descended. It was straightforward. They had to fight only weaker shadows along the way.

The outside of the café was just as gaudy as the inside. It would have been a beautiful estate had it not had a giant tower at its center and been decorated in bright pink with gold trim.

"Any sign of Mona?" Ren turned to Futaba. He clenched his teeth, worrying over the response.

"Still nothing," Futaba shook her head as the goggles faded from her face once more. Her mask was appearing more crisp and for a longer time each time she scanned.

Ren inhaled through his nose, suppressing a sigh. He hadn't expected a positive response, but he had hoped. Mona was either on the upper floors or not in the Palace at all.

"Should we try back in the real world?" asked Futaba. "It looks like we can return from here."

Ren shook his head. "I don't want to risk leaving Mona here."

"Do you hear that?" Haru was standing to his left. When had she gotten so close? Her eyes were bright with a hint of mischief. She had one hand raised, pointing into the air. He looked up. There was nothing but Palace and sky.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Haru laced her hands behind her back, leaning towards him, smile still wide. "No birds. No insects. There's nothing."

"That's normal for a Palace," Ren furrowed his brows. Just what was she getting at?

"Indeed!" Haru was again pointing a finger at the sky. "Maybe that's why we haven't found Mona. Whatever cognition drew us wasn't considering animals. He might not be here at all."

"But if we leave, can we get back inside?" asked Ann.

"Unlikely," said Yusuke, resting one of his hands on his hips. "We don't know whose Palace this is."

"Then we need to find out," said Ren. He pursed his lips. "The shadows might know. We should go back in."

"Continuing in this Palace will be rough, especially on you Joker," said Makoto. Her hand was already at her chin by the time Ren turned to her. "Without Mona, you have to cover bless, curse, and wind alone. We're short on healers and unprepared in terms of armor, ammunition, and supplies."

"I know." This time Ren didn't hide his sigh. "But we can't risk leaving Mona."

Makoto lifted her head. "I agree, but-"

"Me too," said Ryuji. He raised a fist in front of his chest. "We don't leave anybody, even that stupid cat."

"Yeah!" said Haru. Her fist raised into the air as she hopped on one foot. "We'll come up with something."

Ann, Futaba, and Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"We need to prepare," said Makoto.

"Maybe they'll go easy on us?" suggested Ann. "We haven't changed after all. Whoever it is doesn't see us as a threat."

"That's weird though. Like... shouldn't we be wearin' our normal clothes at least?" Ryuji tugged at the collar of his tuxedo. "I hate this thing."

"Yes. It's strange that we haven't changed, even after battling the floor manager," said Makoto. She frowned. "We may be facing a very strong cognition."

Ren nodded.

Not knowing what they were up against, weak or strong, made things all the more foreboding and Morgana's absence all the more prominent. The cat understood the world of cognition better than everyone else.

"Let's rest up and think about how me might approach the upper floors," said Ren. Hopefully Ann was right... but not for them, for Morgana. If he was up there on his own he hopefully hadn't realized or was safely playing along.

There was one more thing Ren could try.

The Velvet Room.

Usually he was able to enter near the entrances to Palaces. He hadn't noticed the blue barred door when the group had walked outside. He looked around again, spotting it to the left of the café's grand entrance.

The others were making themselves comfortable. Yusuke was leaning against a wall. Makoto and Futaba were sitting on the ground, pointing at the space between them, probably discussing strategy. Ann, Ryuji, and Haru were in another circle, quietly chatting.

It was an odd sight—all of them in maid and butler outfits. The girls' skirts ballooned around them in circles on the ground. Ryuji's tails spread out behind him.

Ren's gaze landed back on Makoto. Ruffles weren't normally her thing. Was it wrong that he kind of liked them? She was always pretty, but something about the frills, the cuteness of the outfit, just made him all the more so want to just scoop her up and finish the scenario from earlier, maybe take it further. He imagined running his lips across her neck and-

No. It wasn't right to think those things.

His eyes darted to each of his friends. No one was looking at him. Good.

In a world where he and his friends fought gods with swords and magic, it would be just his luck if someone developed mind reading while he was thinking anything that would be hard to explain.

If anyone _did_ know what he was thinking, maybe he could play it off as an effect of this Palace.

Maybe it was an effect of this Palace.

Maybe Igor would know.

Ren stepped up to the door. He needed to see Igor. He needed to find Morgana. He needed to _not_ destroy the team.

He reached out to the bars, his gloved fingers slipping through them. The world shifted.

Chains.

Bars.

The smirk of the long nosed man.

The otherworldly gaze of twin golden eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Feeling a stronger sensation of vertigo than normal, Ren closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Inmate!" Caroline's voice broke through Ren's thoughts. "Don't just stand there. State your business."

"The Palace-" Ren began.

"Yes, an interesting turn of events," Igor stated, his voice slow and deep like always. "A Palace you did not enter of your own will."

Ren had questions, but did not interrupt. He had long since learned that Igor rarely answered. Ren was in luck however, as cryptic as he may be, Igor had just confirmed that the team's appearance in the Palace was not an accident as Kamoshida's palace had been.

"A force overpowering your own spirit of rebellion," Igor continued. "This too may aid with your rehabilitation."

––––– ––––– –––––

One thing that wasn't too different about the Palace was that the enemies seemed to get harder the further the Phantom Thieves progressed. The bonus was that the stronger shadows were more likely to say something about the Palace's owner. Ann held her submachine gun steady, pointed at the defeated shadow, a learned looking man encased in green crystal. As he retreated, he spoke. "Why must you disobey poor Tashirou-chan?"

"That pretty much confirms it," said Ann as she lowered her weapon. "This Palace must belong to Tashirou Norie, the television star."

"We lucked out!" Ryuji grinned, his teeth shining in the café lights. "She's so cute!"

Ann narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Why did Ryuji have to be so shallow? "She won't be cute if we have to face her shadow."

She wasn't _that_ cute anyway.

"Maybe she'll wear something skimpy like Futaba's shadow!" Ryuji was nudging at Ren with his elbow.

"Skull!" both Ann and Makoto chastised him. Ren simply looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his lips forming a thin line.

"Won't she just be another maid?" Futaba seemed unfazed by Ryuji comments about her.

"Not bad, not bad," Ryuji grinned. He paused. "The thing is, I don't remember her bein' in the top ten on the Phan-Site. I'd notice."

"We'll have to investigate this further in the real world," said Makoto. Ann smiled. Seeing someone be so serious in such a frilly outfit was amusing. "If she's not doing anything wrong, maybe we shouldn't be here."

"She's distorted," Ryuji shrugged.

"So was Futaba," said Yusuke. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Futaba's lips pressed her cheeks wide, like she was caught between a smile and something else.

"We still tried to steal her heart," Ryuji folded his arms.

"Because she _asked_ us to," said Makoto.

 _That_ was a polite way of putting it.

"I'm right here guys." Futaba's shoulders were pulled into more than normal.

"Whatever it is, we won't know until we get out of here." Ren spoke a little louder than normal. He was adjusting his white gloves more frequently than he usually did his red, flexing and unflexing his fingers. "Any sign of Mona?"

Futaba shook her head.

"Then let's press on," he said.

The group approached the stairway to the next floor, hiding behind one of the tables before proceeding.

"It looks like there's another floor manager there," Haru was peeked out from the corner of the table. "I don't see a way to sneak up on him."

"He's strong," warned Futaba. Her goggles were fading by the time Ann turned to look at her.

"Another one so soon? Aw, come on," whined Ryuji.

"We don't have a choice," Ren grit his teeth. "Let's go."

The floor manager transformed into a pool of water, a nude woman with large elf ears and blond hair taking shape from it.

"Stay back Panther!" Makoto called to her.

Ann dodged the spikes of ice the shadow sent flying her way. She hated being out of the action, but she didn't want to hold back the team either. She took a position against the railing, not too far from Futaba.

"Are you sure you don't want to get inside?" Ann tilted her head towards Necronomicon.

"The ceiling's too low here," Futaba shook her head. "It narrows my field of view."

The shadow continued to unleash massive ice attacks. Ren and the others were being pushed back.

"They're gonna need some help." Futaba's goggles appeared on her face. She raised her arms, fiddling with screens only she could interpret.

Just then, another spray of icy shot out from the shadow. A large spike made it past the others, headed right for Futaba.

"Oracle, get down!" Ann leapt toward Futaba, pushing the small girl out of the way. She was just a moment too late for herself though, the ice spike clipping her side. Carmen wailed inside her. Jolted, Ann spun in midair. The force sent her over the seventh floor railing. She heard her teammates yelling her code name as she fell... and one, louder than them all, yelling her real one. On hearing that voice, she felt a small twinge of regret.

Surprisingly, to Ann at least, she did not hit the ground. Instead, a warm wind halted her fall. She soon found herself back on the fifth floor, cradled in the arms of a man in a gold mask.

He wore a tuxedo like the other guys, but his gloves were gold. His mask resembled the top half of the drama mask of comedy, with laughing eyes. Golden ties hung from the sides of the mask near his temples.

So she hadn't died. That was good. Her heart was still pounding like crazy though and she wasn't to safety yet. This stranger could be bad news.

"Ann, are you hurt?" The voice was familiar. The new student. Jin.

Maybe things would be okay...

"Jin...?" she confirmed.

"Yes," he smiled.

Ann released a long breath and closed her eyes. She let herself relax for a moment in his arms. Not dying was was pretty great.

When she felt like she could think again, she finally asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving a beautiful woman." She could see his eyes smile through the mask, and not just because of the crescent shaped eyeholes. The corner of his lip tugged upward.

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Ann found her cheeks getting warm. Maybe she wasn't ready to think again after all.

She began to disentangle herself from Jin's arms as he helped her to the ground. Once righted, she noticed his persona floating in the air behind him, glowing the same soft blue as the others did. The persona was smaller than most, perhaps only two thirds of Jin's height. He had bright green hair, cropped short, elf ears, and small horns. Draped over him was a sheath of leaves and animal furs.

Ann had so many questions. She didn't know where to start. There wasn't much time to think however as soon the Phantom Thieves came running down the stairs. Ryuji was first, bounding several steps at a time. Ren was not far behind him. The two passed right by Ann and Jin in their hurry down the next flight.

"Guys! Wait! She's right here!" shouted Futaba as she reached the fifth floor. "She's okay!"

Haru rounded right by Futaba and ran towards Ann, squeezing her in a bear hug when she arrived. "Oh my goodness An—Panther! I was so worried!"

"Panther?" Jin turned to her. Though she couldn't see his face, she could almost hear the eyebrow raise through his voice.

"I don't think there's much point in code names when we're dressed like this," said Ann, looking down and holding out the ends of her maid skirt.

"Who's this?" asked Yusuke as Ren and Ryuji caught up with the group.

"Amamiya Jin," the transfer student bowed slightly. "I'm Ann's classmate."

"How did you get here?" Makoto's eyes narrowed slightly. She took a broad step towards Jin, leaning in. Her hands were beginning to curl at her sides. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Ann wasn't sure whether the older girl looked scary or ridiculous given that she was wearing a crown of ruffles.

"I don't know and I don't know," Jin didn't seem bothered. "One moment I was at school, the next moment I was here. The outfit seems to come with Puck."

"Puck?" asked Ren. He had maneuvered behind Makoto, close enough to back her up in need be.

"This little guy," Jin motioned to the elf.

"And where did you and this Puck meet?" she continued.

Ann was uncomfortable with Makoto's tone. The guy had just saved her life after all.

"This may be hard to believe, but a few days ago I found myself in a spaceship filled with demons—much like the ones here. Puck saved me," Jin looked as embarrassed as someone behind a mask could. His expression then turned serious. "Now, Miss President, I think I deserve some answers from you. How did you get here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"My answers are the same as yours," Makoto pulled back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh..." Ann affected a nervous laugh. "Can we have this discussion somewhere else?"

Makoto opened her mouth but Ren spoke first, taking a step in front of her as he did so. "We can escort you to the exit if you'd like."

"If you can make it to the exit, why haven't you left?" asked Jin.

"I'm looking for my lost cat."

Jin chuckled at Ren's somber delivery. "Seriously? This gets curiouser all the time."

"Look," Ryuji all but huffed. "You're new at this. Do you want our help gettin' out of here or not?"

"I rather stay by Ann." Jin took a step closer to her.

"It's really dangerous here," Haru stepped forward, holding her hands up, her fingers slightly curled. "It would be better if-"

"That's all the more reason to stay by Ann, don't you think?"

"How is this not bothering you?" Makoto whispered as the conversation went in circles.

Before, someone like Jin might have bothered Ann. She certainly had met guys who took it too far, who were too controlling. However, she had decided after meeting Ren, after misjudging both Yusuke and Makoto, to be more understanding, to assume the good rather than the bad. So far, Jin just seemed eccentric... like everyone else on the team. It was amusing, even a little exciting...

Ann met Makoto with a shrug. "He seems sincere and it's not like he's getting in my way."

Makoto didn't look convinced.

Ann smiled. "He's not so bad."

The tension around Makoto's lips told Ann her words were having little effect.

"Weren't you saying we're lacking in wind support?" Ann put her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Makoto's gaze shifted between Jin and Ann. She closed her eyes and sighed. "We need to find Mona. I suppose we _do_ need to rescue Jin as well. He'll be safer with us."

––––– ––––– –––––

Having already once cleared the lower floors of shadows and dealt with the floor managers, the group made good pace back to the seventh floor. Makoto kept her attention on Jin. It was strange that he wore a mask while the rest of them were stuck in maid and butler attire. It was also strange that he was so adept at using both his persona and his rapier though he claimed to have only awakened to the ability recently.

Makoto had missed warning signs before, warning signs she should have seen. An image of Kamoshida Suguru flitted through her memory. She pressed her lips together. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

It would be easy just to give Jin a pass. He was the same age. He was charming. However, something seemed off...

Without something concrete though, there was little she could do.

Trying to look at things optimistically, it _was_ nice to take some of the burden off of Ren. Makoto had noticed him sway but catch himself right after the chaos with the seventh floor manager. He would never admit to being tired, especially when they were still searching for Morgana, but Makoto had learned to look for the signs.

Jin's presence allowed Ren to conserve more energy. Morgana had once said that Ren seemed to attract persona users at the most convenient times. The entire team had been assembled that way. Was gaining a wind user right when Morgana went missing another facet of this?

Like Zorro, Puck possessed powerful wind magic. However, unlike Zorro, Puck had no healing capabilities, meaning it was up to Ren and Makoto herself, and to a lesser extent Ann. Instead, and perhaps to no surprise, Puck could inflict a variety of conditions on his victims—sleep, confusion, charm. Though she had seen Ren, Ann, and even Yusuke use these abilities to good use in battle, having a relative unknown wield them was unsettling. After all, the Phantom Thieves had experienced a mass confusion event upon entering the Palace.

Makoto thought back to her actions when under the influence of the cognition. It had seemed so natural, the way Ren had leaned into her, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath, as if he was going to... No. She shook her head. It didn't matter. He wasn't being himself. They both knew that.

She had to focus.

The Phantom Thieves ascended the staircase to the eighth floor. Based on the map they had found at the entrance, they were getting close to having explored the entire Palace. If they didn't find Morgana, they would have to leave without him, hoping he was still in the real world.

Like the floors before it, the eighth floor was inhabited by maids, butlers, and patrons. The key was that some of the maids and butlers were shadows. Makoto thought for a moment—was this why they had ended up in the Palace? Had their personas been summoned like shadows?

"Ah, I thought you might be here... Phantom Thieves," Akechi Goro, clad in a jacket and tails just like the rest of the boys, carafe in hand, walked up to them and smirked.

Makoto heard a soft but sharp intake of breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ren stiffen. Haru had brought a hand over her mouth. Ryuji and Ann were looking at each other with furrowed brows and clenched teeth. Futaba made a sound like she'd been hit.

The Phantom Thieves had suspected Akechi could enter the Metaverse since long before Makoto had joined. That made him the number one suspect for one in black that Kaneshiro had warned them about, though that was before they had met Jin.

Makoto should have prepared them for this. She should have remembered that he was here and was likely not a cognition. Akechi's gaze shifted between Jin and Ren before landing on her, his smirk widening.

He was gloating.

The best she could do was get ahead of it. "You knew?"

Terse. To the point. Let him do the talking.

"I suspected for a long time, but was only able to prove it once I saw you outside of the Okumura Foods headquarters," Akechi affected a dramatic shrug, his palms even with his shoulders, the teapot dangling from an index finger. Then he leaned in closer to them, his eyebrows raised. "If my phone worked here, I would show you the nice photos I have of Kitagawa-san and Takamaki-san vanishing into thin air."

"So why haven't you turned us in?" Yusuke probably didn't mean anything by his typical bored expression, but Makoto liked the fact it seemed to undermine Akechi's bravado.

Not that he appeared notice. "Because I'm still not certain whether you're behind the psychotic breakdowns."

"We're not! Taking down that guy is our priority too!" Ryuji held a fist before his chest and stomped. He was hot-blooded as always.

Unfortunate. Giving Akechi anything to work with was risky.

"Is that so?" Akechi brought his hand to his chin and looked down. After a moment, he looked straight at Ren. "I propose a deal. We search for the source of the psychotic breakdowns together. Once the perpetrator is caught, you will disband the Phantom Thieves. In return, I'll keep this quiet."

In other words, he could turn them in at any time.

Makoto stepped in line with Ren. She whispered. "We don't have much choice."

"I accept," Ren's expression was unwavering. For a second, Makoto thought she saw his butler uniform fade and his Phantom Thief attire appear.

"Splendid!" Akechi flashed an earnest-looking smile which slowly fell back to his regular air of all-knowing. "But don't think for a moment you aren't suspects."

The statement hung in the air.

"Why're you still servin' tea?" Ryuji's eyes narrowed and he pointed at the carafe in Akechi's hands. This time Makoto was glad to have something to break the tension.

"Ah," the soft smile Akechi traded on appeared. "This is a long way from the exit. I thought I would blend in until I could be assured of my safe retreat. It's convenient you came by."

"How did you get here?" asked Makoto. She tried to make it sound casual. Was he behind this?

"I just found myself here." This time Akechi's shrug was just in his shoulders. "I thought it was your doing."

"You didn't think you worked here?" Ryuji asked. Makoto clenched the fist at her side a little tighter. It was hard to withhold information with Ryuji around, much less set traps.

"Well, yes, at the very beginning... but there were so many oddities it quickly became obvious it wasn't real." Akechi smiled again, a closed mouth smirk with lidded eyes. "I'm sure the same was true for you."

He certainly had a way of making people feel inferior.

Makoto supposed that was his way of baiting people.

Ren seemed to sense it too. "Let's go, we've lingered too long."

The group ascended to the ninth floor. Akechi expressed some confusion as to why they weren't leaving, but seemed all the more amused when they told him they were searching for a cat.

Morgana wasn't to be found on the ninth floor either.

The final floor was the penthouse, a much smaller suite sitting on only one side of the building. It was empty—Morgana wasn't there and neither was Tashirou Norie. However, the amorphous form of a treasure was present.

It was strange. Instead of being the softly undulating iridescent form like the previous Palaces, this treasure reverberated at a much higher frequency, forming spikes. The colors seemed brighter. Something was off, just like the rest of the Palace.

"I hope Mona is okay," Haru's voice interrupted Makoto's thoughts. "He would be so happy we secured an infiltration route."

Makoto watched Ren. His hands were balled tightly by his sides. Leaving without Morgana wasn't a choice he wanted to make. She turned back to Haru. "I hope so too."


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom Thieves, along with Akechi Goro and Amamiya Jin, found themselves in Suidobashi upon exiting the Palace. They were all wearing their school uniforms. Ren looked down at the school bag hanging from his shoulder. He nearly ripped the zipper off trying to get it open.

Empty.

Still no sign of Morgana.

He shut his eyes.

Where was that cat?

"Ren..."

He turned at Makoto's call. The others were staring at him. His team was waiting for his direction. Jin too, something he must have picked up on in the Palace. The only person he couldn't read was Akechi. His rival seemed to be taking the wait-and-see approach too.

"I last saw him at home," Ren told them.

"Can we meet there?" asked Makoto. "We need to debrief as well."

He nodded and then let Makoto do the rest of the organizing, nodding or mumbling in agreement while she spoke. Soon the group was headed back to Leblanc.

Once on the train, they split into groups where there were seats available. At Jin's request, Ann explained the basics of the Metaverse to both him and Akechi. Haru sat with them, eager to confirm her recently gained knowledge. Makoto was couple seats away, book in hand, though he suspected she was keeping an ear on Ann's group.

Both of the new persona users were curiously fast learners. Ann seemed to be enjoying herself at least.

Ryuji, Yusuke, and Futaba were off in another corner of the car. Ryuji seemed to be teasing Futaba about her brief stint working at a maid café, at least that's what Ren assumed given how much Futaba's cheeks were puffing. He couldn't tell if Yusuke was also teasing her or just playing straight man by accident.

Watching the buildings go by, Ren wished the train could move faster.

Just when he thought they were getting a handle on things, this had to happen. He shouldn't have gotten complacent. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Yes, there was nothing he could have done, but he should have been on guard.

Makoto approached him. She said nothing, just stood beside him. It felt better having her there, a reminder that he still had strong allies.

 _Allies who you almost kissed._

...

The image of his glove grazing Makoto's cheek resurfaced—so soft and pretty and-

 _No._

How could he even be thinking about that when Morgana was missing? Nevermind the fact that it was someone else's cognition, essentially against Makoto's will.

Something felt rancid and sour in the pit of his stomach.

"Ren..." Makoto's voice.

Was she going to bring it up? Why did it have to be now?

"Sit down," the tone was more a request than a command. "Rest for now, at least."

Ren would usually argue, but he was tired and this was much easier than what he thought she was going to say. She was usually right about these things anyway.

There was an open seat near Haru's group, far enough that he didn't need to get involved but close enough he could hear.

There was an extra seat nearby too.

A few moments later, Makoto took it.

"How did you survive on your own inside my father's Palace?" Haru's voice was a pleasant distraction. She was sitting next to Jin, practically leaning into his space.

Ren brought a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him the other night...

Girls were confusing.

Akechi was the first to answer Haru's question. He brought a hand to his chest. "Robin didn't have much trouble with the enemies. Maybe you thinned them out for us."

On their way out of the Palace, Akechi had introduced them to his persona by taking on a high level shadow by himself. From what they had seen, it should have been easy for him to leave the café on his own.

"Puck put most of the shadows to sleep," explained Jin, leaning forward in a way that would block Akechi's view.

"That's amazing you found it so easy," said Haru. She rested her hands on her thighs. "I needed a lot of help from Morgana. I still do."

"I'd be happy to help you too. We can learn together," Jin smiled and seemed to sit up straighter. He made a quick glance at Ann, like he was checking she was still paying attention. "Though it was sheer luck that got me past the toughest ones."

"Oh? What were they like?" asked Haru.

"There were two of them, human in form. Both were covered in black, one with blue stripes and the other with white," Jin explained, his lips downturned. "They seemed to be able to summon other shadows."

Ren shared a knowing look with Makoto. Could this be the Black Mask?

This was the first he had heard of the ability to summon shadows. That alone was chilling, but given the day's events, the next question was whether this mystery person could summon _Palaces_.

"How did you beat them?" Haru seemed to be following Jin's every word. Akechi and Ann were watching with interest as well.

"I didn't," Jin tilted his head, smiled, and shrug. "Puck is very good at dodging. Then everything started shaking and I escaped in the chaos."

Ren looked at Makoto again. The Black Mask had been there the night they stole the treasure. Would they have run into him and his persona had Jin not first?

"Have you run into those shadows before?" Jin turned to Ann.

"No, that's a new one," she shook her head.

"Sounds scary," Akechi smiled, his eyes scrunched shut. He scratched the back of his head with his hand. The whole action seemed rehearsed. "Let's hope we don't in the future."

––––– ––––– –––––

When the group arrived at Yongen-jaya, Ren rushed through the station and the streets. He murmured a short greeting to Sojiro as he entered LeBlanc, making fast for the stairs. He barely heard the old man mutter as he passed by.

"Teenagers."

When Ren reached the top of the stairs, he saw Morgana curled up on his bed, napping. He exhaled, gripping the railing for support, his other hand clutching his heart. The burden of carrying the team down and back up the maid café seemed to hit him all at once.

At least the cat was okay.

Cat.

There was something about a cat...

"Hey you stupid cat!" Ryuji called as he came up behind Ren. The two boys walked into the room. "We were worried!"

"I'm not a cat." Morgana slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet. He stretched his back, his front legs extended out before him, very much like a cat.

"Morgana! Thank goodness!" Haru exclaimed, arriving with the others.

The group crowded around the center of the room, all standing save for Ann who plopped down on the couch with a large sigh. Ren didn't have time to drag out the table and extra chairs like he normally did.

"What's going on?" Morgana sat upright, his tail slowly undulating.

"Did that cat just speak?" Jin asked, pointing at Morgana.

"Interesting," said Akechi, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are they doing here?" asked Morgana.

"Well... it seems quite a few explanations are in order," Akechi smiled, a couple fingers coming up to his lips.

Ren let the others do just that. Makoto, Ryuji, and Morgana took the lead in summarizing Morgana's part in the Phantom Thieves to Akechi and Jin. They also filled in the gaps of their process that weren't already explained on the train.

In turn, the whole group chimed in while reporting the days' activities in the café Palace to Morgana.

"Hmm.. this is strange," Morgana said, his position unchanged though Futaba had sat down on the bed beside him. "What do we know about Tashirou Norie?"

"She's a television actress," said Akechi.

"Have you ever met her?" Makoto turned to him.

"I have not," he replied.

"I was able to dig her up on the Phan-Site," said Ryuji. He had taken a seat next to Ann and was scrolling through his phone. "Someone complainin' that she's stuck up and treats the staffers on her drama like her personal servants."

"That would fit with the Palace," said Yusuke.

"Seems kinda weak though," Ryuji rested his chin in his hand. His other was still holding the phone. "We've dealt with more twisted desires in Mementos than this."

"Hmm." Morgana's tail seemed to oscillate just a hair quicker, flicking at the tip more. "You said her treasure looked different—more chaotic. Maybe something happened to her recently that caused her desires to go into overdrive. Overdrive desires led to overdrive distortion led to overdrive Palace."

"But what would cause that to happen?" asked Ann. "We haven't seen this even with some pretty serious stuff going down."

"I don't know," said Morgana. "Everyone is different."

The group fell silent.

Just as it was getting awkward, especially with Akechi and Jin in the room, Makoto started talking. "Has anyone here met Tashirou-san?"

No one spoke up.

"It seems not," Yusuke crossed his arms and looked over to her. "Why are you asking?"

"We all played into her scenario," Makoto looked towards the floor, her hand coming to her chin. "But some of the details, like Haru's dream in having a coffee shop, Tashirou-san wouldn't know."

"It sounds like whatever drew you in also co-opted some of your own cognition," said Morgana. "The distortion was strong with Haru where the cognitions were able to work together but weak with Futaba where they weren't."

Ren turned at Makoto to find she had also turned to face him. Just as quickly he turned away. Had her reaction in the Palace been due to his cognition?

Did she know?

Did the others know?

"It's not much fun having your heart changed, is it?" Akechi mused. His eyebrows sat high on his face as he smiled.

"This is different," said Ren. It came out too fast. He reminded himself that the other boy didn't know what happened in the floor manager's office. It was shear luck his barb hit a little too close.

"Is it?" Akechi's voice dropped an octave.

"We steal their distorted desires. What they do after that is up to them," said Ren. That was right. The detective was speaking to the whole scenario. "No amount of stealing desires would make Futaba or Ryuji choose to work at a maid café."

"Ah but...," Akechi lifted his chin, looking towards the ceiling, his smile never leaving his face. "What if you stole their desire not to work at a maid café?"

"We can't," said Ren. Akechi's devil's advocate provocation seemed ridiculous. He suppressed a grin. He had verbally sparred with Akechi before, but the threat of being found out had always hung over the conversation. With the Phantom Thieves identities and methods out in the open, they could have a real discussion. "Such desires don't manifest as treasures."

"Are you sure?" Akechi drew out the last word.

Ren didn't waste a moment responding. "Positive."

"The only difference between your distorted desires and the desire not to work at a maid café seems to be in your own value judgement." Akechi's tone shifted from amused to chastising as he let his smile drop.

"It's not my judgement or any of ours," said Ren. "It just happens."

"That may be worse," Akechi frowned. "We don't know whose judgement governs distortions."

"Argh, can you guys knock it off?" Ryuji was gripping his hair. "My head hurts!"

Akechi's eyes shifted in Ryuji's direction. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Ren. "Another time then."

Ren nodded.

"If we go back..." Haru was looking down, clutching her hands in front of her chest. She lifted her head to face the group. "If we go back, will we be affected again?"

"It's hard to say," said Morgana.

"If we choose to go, shouldn't we be in control of our own cognition from the start?" Makoto's knuckle nudged her lower lip as she wondered aloud.

"I hope so," said Haru. "But it's strange our outfits didn't change."

"Don't worry Haru," the corner of Ryuji's lip rose. "If that weird stuff happens again, we got your back."

"Y-yeah!" Futaba looked up from the bed. "No way am I gonna be a maid again!"

"We have an infiltration route," said Yusuke. He turned to Ren. "Should we send a calling card?"

Indeed they had all they needed, but things seemed to be moving too fast. In all the previous Palaces, they first learned of problems in the real world, ones that couldn't be solved by conventional means, before exploring the Palace. Their attempts not to jump to conclusions had caused a rift before Haru's father's Palace—but meeting Haru and her creepy betrothed had made things clear.

It was like they were doing things in reverse.

On the other hand, it wasn't too different from a Mementos request.

Still, the strangeness of the situation merited acting cautiously. "Let's investigate the request first. We're still not sure what we're up against."

His fellow team members nodded. Jin did so as well. Akechi stood still, his gaze fixed on Ren.

"But how?" asked Haru.

"I may be able to get a modeling gig scheduled at Tashirou-san's production company," Ann volunteered, raising her hand chest height. "Or maybe a small walk-on role. It might take a while though."

"While I haven't been getting many speaking requests lately," Akechi affected an exaggerated sigh. His popularity had diminished as the Phantom Thieves' rose. "I'm still recognized enough there that I should be able to walk freely in the building."

Akechi's plan was the better option. They needed to move fast. Whatever happened earlier could happen again. However, he couldn't trust Akechi on his own. This meant someone had to go with him. That didn't sit well with Ren either. They still didn't know the identity of the Black Mask. "How many people do you think you could take with you?"

"Two wouldn't be a problem," Akechi replied. "Especially if we can come up with a cover story. Takamaki-san has a reason to be there, for example."

"Okumura Foods often sponsors TV programs," said Haru. "I can go."

"So it's Takamaki-san and Okumura-san then?" Akechi asked.

Ren nodded.

"Can't you take one more?" Makoto took a step towards Akechi. "I would like to go as well."

Ren stiffened. He wasn't expecting Makoto to do something unnecessary, though he could see what she was doing. If two wouldn't be a problem, what would one more do? She was putting Akechi in a position where it would be awkward to say no. Three would be safer than two.

"I think I can come up with something," Akechi smiled. He turned to the girls. "Let's meet at Suidobashi Station after school tomorrow."

"We'll meet here the following afternoon," said Ren.

Everyone nodded. Most of the group departed shortly thereafter, with Futaba and Makoto staying behind. Ren escorted the larger group to Yongen-jaya Station. Ryuji and the others would ensure Akechi and Jin didn't double back.

"They're gone," said Ren as he ascended the stairs up to his room. Futaba was laying on her stomach on Ren's bed, grabbing at Morgana's cheeks much to the cat's dismay. Makoto was looking at the Risette poster he had picked up in Harajuku with Ann.

"Hey Mona," Futaba rested her chin in her hands as she kicked her legs. "Have you always had a star on your collar?"

 _Star?_

"Of course I have," Morgana raised his had a little higher, like he was showing it off.

Ren crossed the room and crouched by the bed. Etched in the leather was a five-pointed star in a circle. He had never noticed. It was the same sort of etching as the cat he had seen earlier, the one with the chalice...

"I saw a cat that looked like you, right before I entered the Palace." The words struggled to come out as he tried to remember more.

"Eh? You didn't mention that before," said Makoto. She walked over to join them, kneeling beside him.

"I didn't remember until now," Ren didn't turn to look at her. His focus was fixed on the star.

"Was it you Mona?" Futaba poked at the cat's nose.

"No," Ren answered for him. "That cat had some sort of goblet on his collar."

"Yeah, I've been here all day," said Morgana as he relaxed back down.

"This was at school, right?" asked Makoto. "Do you think it had something to do with the Palace?"

"Yeah... It was... odd," Ren tried to find words to describe the feeling, but came up short. "It's hard to explain."

"Mona-chan, can you look for this other cat at school?" Futaba seemed to sing Morgana's name.

"I suppose," said Morgana. "It might just be a coincidence though."

"We don't have many leads," said Makoto. She had sunk down onto her thighs. Her skirt formed a circle around her, its shape flatter where it rode up her legs to allow extra material to fall to the ground.

Ren reminded himself not to look. She might notice.

"So what was Akechi's persona like?" Morgana thankfully took her attention.

"His name is Robin Hood," reported Makoto. "He doesn't look like he does in the movies though. He's like a cross between a superhero and a shining suit of armor. He can use both bless and curse skills. This is the first we've seen beside Joker who can do that."

"Hmmm, but of all the skills, I guess that makes sense," said Morgana. "It doesn't sound like those strong shadows Jin told us about though."

"If Jin is telling the truth," said Makoto. She pressed her lips together. "He was the only one who retained his mask in the Palace."

"Could it be because he was already dressed like a butler?" asked Futaba.

"Maybe, but we know for a fact his persona can confuse shadows," Makoto crossed her arms. "What would happen if that skill was used on Tashirou-san's shadow?"

"Most Palace owners have been resistant ailment skills," said Ren.

"True," said Makoto. Her gaze fell to the floor. "If only we had more information."

"Information is my specialty," grinned Futaba. She pushed herself up into a cross-legged position on the bed and stretched her hands out in front of her, fingers laced. "I've been preparing a little something for quite some time. I just have to get my hands on Akechi's phone."

"Spyware?" Makoto looked up at her.

"You could call it that." Futaba's chin raised and her smile widened. "But then you'd have to come up with another name for all that other crappy code people use."

"We could lift it," suggested Ren.

"He'd notice," Makoto shook her head. "It has to seem natural."

"I only need it for a minute or two," said Futaba.

"Then we'll look for an opening, a group photo or something," said Ren. "Can we also do this for Jin?"

"It would seem awfully suspicious if we came up with excuses to get both of their phones," said Makoto. "But if the option presents itself..."

"Got it," said Futaba.

"Is there anything else we can do now?" Ren turned to Makoto.

"I think we'll have to see what we find out at the studio," she replied. "Let's turn in. It's been a long day."

Futaba waited in the attic for Sojiro to close up while Ren walked Makoto to the station. They spoke little. He was too tired to start a conversation. Time passed differently in the Metaverse. They had spent a day's worth of energy in a relatively short span of real time.

Ren had long since become comfortable enough with his team to spend time together without needing constant conversation. He hoped Makoto felt the same way. He glanced over at her. She was worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

His gaze lingered. Was she thinking about what happened in the Palace? He should say something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Makoto..." Ren began as they approached the platform. He planned to wait for the train with her. "About the Palace..."

"Hmm?" Makoto looked up at him, her eyes not completely opening.

This was a bad idea.

They were both exhausted.

He couldn't risk the team dynamic like this.

It could wait.

"Nevermind... it's nothing. Just... message me when you get home, alright?"

––––– ––––– –––––

Ann was surprised how quickly Makoto and Haru arrived at her classroom after school. They planned to take the train together to Suidobashi. Makoto was a bit of a task master. Ann had barely had the chance to even think about gathering her things. She started shoving her supplies in her bag. "J-just a moment."

"Someone's anxious," Haru teased.

"I just want to beat the rush," Makoto crossed her arms and looked away.

"Makoto..." Ren waited for her to turn to him. When she did, he continued. "Be careful, okay? Message the group when the three of you are clear."

The team advisor looked directly into his eyes and nodded sharply.

Ann was pretty sure she had gotten everything into her bag when she stood up. Just as they turned towards the door, Jin spoke. "Ann, wait."

She turned to face him. He was holding a wrapped gift out towards her.

"This is for you," Jin smiled. "A get-well present, for yesterday."

"Diarampph," Makoto started to speak but Haru clamped a hand over mouth and dragged her towards the door.

"T-thanks," said Ann. Her cheeks felt tingly, not quite ready to blush but almost there. She had been given plenty of gifts before, but something about the way he stood, the elegance of the package... something seemed _different_. She grasped the the box with both hands, the shiny paper crinkling against her fingers. "Can I open it?"

"Please."

Beneath the paper was a white paper box embossed with gold lettering, indicating it was from Patisserie Fantome, a popular bakery where items often sold out early in the morning. Had he been holding onto these all day? He could have given them to her earlier.

Then again, it _was_ kind of nice not to have to share them with Ryuji at lunch.

Ann imagined herself with devil horns, snickering.

She looked up at Jin and smiled broadly. "These are my favorite. Thank you."

Jin exhaled. His shoulders seemed to relax. "I know. I had a little help."

His eyes wandered in the direction of Haru.

 _Thanks Haru._

Ann pushed up on the lid with both thumbs. The flap fell backwards. She plucked one of the truffles from its spot and put it in her mouth. As the smooth chocolate melted against her tongue, she closed her eyes. A high-pitched tone came from her throat. Everything this shop made was wonderful.

"They're so good!" she said once finished.

"I'm happy you like them," Jin was still looking on, the same easy smile on his face.

"Ann!" Makoto called. "We need to get going!"

"Coming!" Ann replied. She turned back to Jin. "Sorry I have to run. Thanks again!"

"Be safe!" Jin waved.

Ann swung her bag over her shoulder but kept the box of chocolates in her hands. She joined Makoto and Haru at the door. The three navigated the busy hallways of Shujin. Festival prep was in full swing.

"The look on your face!" Haru exclaimed. "It was like when Morgana sees treasure."

"These are really good," Ann had just pressed another between her lips. Her words came out garbled as she let the sugary goodness melt in her mouth. She held the box out. "Try one."

Haru gladly indulged while Makoto made a "pass" motion with her hand. "I'm watching my weight."

"You're so lucky Ann!" Haru seemed to dance around her, taking several steps for each of Ann's. "He's a romantic."

"He's coming on too strong. You barely know him," Makoto shook her head. "He's suspicious."

"Oh, you wouldn't like it if a boy you liked did the same for you?" Haru teased.

"Hmm..." Makoto turned her head away from the others. She said nothing more as they walked on.

"Ah!" Haru pointed at her. "I see you turning pink! Makoto has someone she likes!"

"I do not!" Makoto whipped her head back. Her lower lip jutting out. Her face seemed to redden by the second. "I-I was just thinking how embarrassing it would be i-if someone made a grandiose gesture like that."

Ann smiled and put another sweet into her mouth.

Normally she would be skeptical of any boy bearing gifts, but something about Jin's enthusiasm, earnestness, and just plain weirdness eased her worries. Without the usual warning signs, it was kind of fun to be treated special.

At least Jin did his homework. Ann had been at fault for the death of many flowers in her life, which seemed to be more about what the confessor imagined in his fantasies and less about her as a person.

By the time they were on the train, Makoto and Haru's fairy godmother-style bickering had fortunately died down.

It was nice to have supportive friends. It made it all the easier to ignore the some of the less friendly girls in her class.

The train was crowded, not really allowing them to talk along the way. Ann counted the stops, in case she got separated from the others.

Akechi was waiting for them on the platform when they arrived. He tilted his head and smiled. "Shall we?"

They returned to the studio they had found themselves in front of when they exited Tashirou's Palace. Ryuji had confirmed the TV drama she starred in was filmed there too.

Stepping inside, they followed Akechi to the receptionist's desk. Ann looked around. It seemed familiar enough. She had probably shot a magazine ad there before.

"Ah Akechi-kun, I didn't know you were filming today," the receptionist was all smiles. Though Akechi's popularity had tanked as the Phantom Thieves' rose, he still had ardent supporters.

"Not as of yet, but my friend Takamaki Ann was considering a few jobs here, so I offered to give her a tour. She's with the Kaneko Agency," Akechi motioned to Ann. As a budding actress, she had to be impressed with how easily he lied. She just wished he had warned them what the story was going to be ahead of time. He leaned over the desk, closer to the receptionist, as he spoke. "I hope this won't be any trouble for you."

"Oh," the receptionist blushed. "If it's you, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Let me print out the visitor badges."

"Wonderful!" Akechi smiled. "I'm also here with Okumura Haru, of the Okumura Foods group, and Niijima Makoto, my assistant."

Akechi motioned to the other girls as well, a satisfied smile appearing on his face as he turned toward Makoto. The student council president appeared to be struggling to contain a sour expression. Ann clenched her jaw into a smile so as not to laugh.

The receptionist finished printing out the badges, clasping them and their lanyards in both hands. Akechi covered her hands in his, looked at her directly, and smiled. "I really appreciate this Yumi-san."

Akechi led the group through the building, heading towards the sound stage where Tashirou Norie's drama, _Lilac Story_ , was filmed. On the way, they were overtaken by a young man carrying what looked like a very heavy case, easily the size of the suitcases they had taken to Hawaii. Sweat beaded around the man's temples. His gait was halting and unsure. A few steps later and he fell to his knees, panting.

"Are you alright?!" Haru ran over to him.

"I'll be fine." He waved her off and started to push himself to his feet.

"You should rest!" Haru argued. She raised her head and looked around. "Where can I get some water?"

"No! I have to get this to Norie-chan as quickly as possible!" The man began rushing down the hall again.

The four students looked at each other. It was clear what to do next. They followed the man.

"Are you a production assistant on _Lilac Story_?" Akechi asked, his legs making long strides to catch up. Ann lagged behind him, thinking she should go to the gym again.

"No," the man replied. "I have a small role on _Four Brothers High School_."

"Then why are you taking this to Tashirou-san?" Akechi questioned. Once even with the man, the boy detective seemed to glide along beside him, not weighed down by the large case.

"Are you kidding?" the young actor stopped in his tracks, staring at Akechi. "You guys must be new here. Norie-chan is the president's daughter. If you don't do as she tells you, your career is over! If you want to keep acting, don't cross her."

The man took off again, the large case dragging behind him.

"Well," said Akechi when Haru and Ann caught up to him and Makoto. "Things are certainly more widespread than we thought. 'Tashirou' must be a stage name."

A Palace owner with the ear of a studio president. Ann thought about what her agent had said about auditioning for a role. It would a blizzard of rejections until you finally make your mark and even then you have to be careful. She frowned. She held her hand to her heart. "It's tough enough to break into this industry. Being blacklisted like that afterwards would be heart-breaking."

Akechi nodded. "Let's see what else we can find out on set."

Though the young actor was way ahead of them, the sound of his case dragging on the floor made him easy enough to follow.

The group slipped into the sound stage where _Lilac Story_ was filming. Tashirou was on set performing a scene. She was indeed very pretty. Looking at her, Ann felt like she needed to step up her own game.

Tashirou also seemed perfectly sweet to others, matching the image of her portrayed in the popular press. However, Ann noticed that anything Tashirou asked for was delivered promptly and without question. Furthermore, Tashirou used cue cards rather than memorizing her lines, odd for someone in a high profile role.

Another young woman rushed into the room. Based on her casual outfit, she seemed to be one of the production staff. Her eyes were red and watery. Tashirou stopped the scene short to address the woman. "Ah Harada-san, do you have it?"

"N-no, sorry Norie-chan, I waited all day but they were sold out," Harada bowed deeply and stated her words loudly.

"Oh," Tashirou looked sad. "They were limited to today only too. Did you not leave early enough?"

"They wouldn't let us line up until six and then it was a mob," the woman didn't rise from her bow. "I'm so sorry Norie-chan. Please forgive me."

As the group watched the scene unfold, one of the other staffers standing near Ann and the others spoke under her breath. "Poor Harada-san. She'll be gone by morning."

"I hear her mother's sick," said another staffer. "She'll need to change careers. Sakai-san hasn't been able to get a position at the other studios."

"I wish I could transfer," said the first. "But even that might be a problem."

"Um, excuse me..." Haru whispered. "Why would transferring be a problem?"

The staffer turned to Haru, her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Uhhh..." Haru's eyes shifted to the others.

"I'm sorry, she's with me," Akechi put a hand on Haru's shoulder and flashed the staffer the kind of smile he started TV appearances with. "We're looking for staff for our next project."

"Oh." The staffer's eyes relaxed but only a hair. "Well. I can't tell you what's a problem anymore. That's the problem."

The staffer walked to the other side of the sound stage.

"Sorry," the other staffer said. "We've had to be extra careful ever since Himekawa arrived."

––––– ––––– –––––

With ten people even the large storage area Ren and Boss had fashioned into a bedroom was going to seem cramped, especially when two of those people weren't exactly friends. Makoto understood they really didn't have much choice when it came to Akechi but perhaps they could do something about Jin. Every one of the Phantom Thieves, with maybe the exception of Ren and Morgana, had entered the Metaverse when they had some stake in the Palace distortion. Jin had no connection to Okumura.

"But if Jin isn't our enemy, having more persona users would make fighting shadows easier," said Morgana. He sat on the table as Ren and Makoto dragged it into position. "And it sounds like he's seen the Black Mask before. That's useful to us."

"The key word there is _if_ ," Makoto argued as she set the table down.

"Let's take him with us," said Ren. His back was to her and he retrieved the extra chairs from the back part of the attic. "He didn't choose to enter either. At least we can keep an eye on him if he's with us."

Makoto considered disagreeing. They didn't know for sure that he had appeared in the last Palace like the rest of them. It would be difficult keeping watch of both Akechi and Jin at the same time. However, Ren didn't speak lightly and there was merit to both sides. "Okay."

Ren messaged the rest of the Phantom Thieves, along with Akechi and Jin, letting them know he was ready to meet. Makoto sat down on the couch and pulled out a notebook, placing it on the table. Midterms were coming up and there was time to work through a few more examples.

These was something soothing about studying in Ren's attic. It was quiet. They didn't talk. She could get her work done. Studying home was the same... but somehow _different._ Maybe there was something in the lighting that made it seem cozy.

A couple problems in, Makoto glanced over at Ren. He was reading something on his phone but stopped frequently to spin it on his finger. It seemed to rotate faster than usual.

Maybe it was her own nerves.

Her thoughts drifted back to the maid café. Ren had looked quite dashing in his coat and tails, even with that ridiculous monocle. In the floor manager's office, he had been _so_ close. She had convinced herself many times that nothing had really happened, but that look on his face, when he said he meant it...

But what if it was _her_ cognition manipulating him?

Maybe she _should_ bring it up.

But what would she say?

She was probably misinterpreting things. He might not even remember it by now. It would be so embarrassing to make a big deal out of nothing.

Then again, he had looked at her afterwards-

The sound of footsteps broke Makoto's train of thought. It was Futaba. She was often first because she lived down the street.

Over the next half an hour, the others arrived. They huddled around the table, most of them in their usual seats. Ren scooted closer to Makoto, leaving room for an extra chair on his left where Akechi sat. Jin sat on the bench to the left of Futaba. He was always finding a way to be near Ann. Morgana had moved up onto the table as the bench got crowded. With everyone seated, it was time to get started.

"Our first order of business," Makoto's student council president tone slipped out. "Amamiya Jin: we've explained how we operate. Do you want to join the Phantom Thieves?"

"If you'll have me," Jin's answer came quick.

"There's no need to rush to a decision," she replied. "It's dangerous-"

"And morally questionable," Akechi interrupted. Makoto shifted her gaze to him briefly, but decided not to rise to his baiting.

"It will be less dangerous with a group," Jin seemed to ignore Akechi, speaking directly to Makoto. "Next time I suddenly find myself in a Palace, someone will come looking for me."

"We don't know if this phenomenon will repeat," said Makoto.

"We don't know if it won't," said Jin. He glanced over at Ann. "Anyway, I'm happy to experience a little danger to protect Ann."

Makoto spotted Ryuji in the corner making a fake vomiting gesture, simulating his finger going down his throat. She coughed to suppress a smile. "Well then, with that settled, the next matter is Tashirou Norie. Yesterday we observed several people at the studio running errands for her. They claimed they were doing it under the threat of being blacklisted. Tashirou-san is the daughter of the studio president."

"So," said Yusuke. "She complains to her father about someone and they're punished for it?"

"Exactly," said Makoto.

"Destroying the careers of others..." Yusuke's gaze drifted towards the table. His corners of his lips became tense. His hands seemed to grip his upper arms more tightly.

Many artists had suffered a similar fate due to his mentor, Madarame.

"So we were right," Ryuji cut in. Makoto looked up at him. He nodded at her ever so slightly. He must have noticed Yusuke's dismay too. "She sees everyone as servants."

"Hmm... We didn't see any evidence of her mistreating them in the Palace," said Futaba. She had pulled up her knees to her chest. "Shouldn't we have seen it?"

"Maybe not." Haru looked down into her coffee. "But we were all afraid of the floor managers, even before we knew they were shadows."

"That fits what we saw at the studio," Ann gripped the seat of the couch by her legs and leaned forward. "Tashirou-san is seems very kind in person, but all the employees were on edge."

"Was there anything else?" asked Morgana. His tail was hanging off the table, swaying back and forth, like a clock.

"One of the staffers said something about having to be more careful since a 'Himekawa' arrived," said Haru.

"I don't remember a Himekawa on the site," Ryuji pulled out his phone. His thumb swiped over the screen several times while the team waited. "I don't see a Himekawa in the cast list either."

"Might she have meant Himekawa Chigusa?" Akechi suggested.

Himekawa Chigusa was a well-known movie actress, a generation older than Tashirou, but still taking roles in high-profile films. She wouldn't have anything to do with television. "But how-"

"I got it," Ryuji showed his screen to everyone. It showed a photo of the actress with an older man in a suit. "Himekawa's been seen in public with a media president. A bunch of gossip sites have it. Maybe that's Tashirou's dad."

"You think she's acting out of jealousy?" Ann's eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe she feels threatened," Haru scooted to the edge of her seat. "She's asserting her power."

"Hmm..." Morgana's ears twitched. "Whichever it is, maybe this change is what caused the odd behavior in her Palace."

"Like she's lashing out," Makoto continued the thought. "So her Palace is as well. We can't be sure though."

"There's one way to find out. We should send the calling card before it happens again," said Ren. "Are there any objections?"

"Only my blanket objection to the Phantom Thieves," Akechi leaned back in his chair and smirked.

No one else said anything.

"Yusuke, Ryuji," Ren looked at each boy. They nodded. He then turned to Morgana. "Can you sneak it into Tashirou's dressing room tonight?"

"No problem." Morgana stood taller on his front paws.

"Then it's settled," said Ren. "We'll meet at Suidobashi Station after school tomorrow."


End file.
